Rory Blackhammer
Rory Blackhammer of House Blackhammer, Hero of the Rock(or just Rory Blackhammer and unofficially nicknamed the Hero of Marston Klemp) was a blacksmith who lived at Winterly Rock. He swore fidelity to FunkMasterBlast and thus was part of FMB's army. He has died due to actions during the Battle of Marston Klemp. Moving to Winterly Rock The Blackhammer family of Fanton Barless was destroyed during the Edd invasion and Rory and his family seemed refuge but he heard of Winterly Rock and moved his family there to start Blacksmithing. Once there he met and swore fidelity to "Funk, Master of Blast", and proceeded to work as their blacksmith, creating many weapons and armour for FMB to use. He is regarded as one of the best blacksmiths in the land and forges the Blackhammer Steel Sword for FunkMasterBlast, along with emerald armor. Saving Rory Jr. When Edd2012 captured _Ricochet some of his pig army also captured Rory's son, Rory Jr. Thus, when FunkMasterBlast returned, he went with him to save _Ricochet and his son. When assaulting Edd's Nether Temple Rory was invaluable, because of his unbelievable strength, he pulverized any attacking pigmen and personally killed the pigman General, General Black Pudding. Rory and Funk then rescued the prisoners and Rory returned to Winterly Rock with his son. The Battle of Marston Klemp Category:NPC characters Rory joined the men of Winterly Rock to repel the pork army that was on its way to attack the rock. He remained close to FunkMasterBlast during the battle. Explosives were place underneath the bridge, in order to stop the oncoming army. However, after the explosives failed to detonate (the cause of which is not certain, but is believed to be because _Ricochet had not set the redstone correctly) Rory ran to the middle of the bridge putting down a lever and pulling it. He plummeted to the bottom of the valley where he laid mortally wounded. He requested FunkMasterBlast to bring his son to him to hear his last words. Rory Blackhammer died shortly afterwards, succumbing to his wounds. Death Category:Deceased After successfully setting off the explosives on the Bridge of Marston Klemp, Rory survived the explosion but was mortally wounded. Once the battle had been won, FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet hiked to the bottom of the canyon where Rory was located. Still alive (though barely) Rory requested the two bring his son to him. Rory Jr, in horror, as he saw his father dying. They spoke for the last time before he died. He was one of the sixteen men killed during the battle. Because of his heroic sacrifice he was labeled as a hero. FunkMasterBlast stated that Rory is "The Bravest man I have ever known". Trivia *Rory's death is considered to be the most tragic death since Galactus the cow. *Rory knew how to craft armor out of every ore except obsidian. *All of the armor for the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock was supposedly made by Rory. * He is the son of Jonathan Blackhammer A Poem Dedicated To BlackhammerCategory:Characters 'A Comment Written By Tank 1900 On Youtube-' "First of many to join the Rock: Blackhammer's name shall live in glory, His house the most glorious in all the lands, For it's ultimate sacrifice. But the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. On Marston Klempt, the battle rages Pork and Spanner, the duel of fates. Many were lost, pork and man; But none more heroic that Rory Blackhammer. But the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. Blackhammer knew that his friends were dying; He knew the spanner would otherwise lose. So he gave his final breaths for his lord, And his sacrifice rings out across the ages. But the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. But that sacrifice is not the end of ends For the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. And the City of the King is the point of arrival, Where magics of technology can bring back the dead. But the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. It will not be cheap, it will not be easy, But if you can muster the courage and gems, Rory the elder, master of craftsmen. Can rise once again from nothing to life. But the missing aren't missing, they're only departed. Have faith in your allies, and let them awaken. Travel forth, bringing wealth, to resurrect a legend. Go to Elysium, many diamonds in hand. Bring forth devices unknown to many The hero of Marston Klempt shall return!" -(Tank 1900) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LsPs7jKA8w Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Deceased